With the sale, production, and deployment of mobile phones and other handheld and mobile computing devices eclipsing more traditional desktop personal computing devices, consumers and users have come to expect increased mobility in their access to computer applications, the Internet, digital communications, and other software services and resources. This increased demand has contributed to a corresponding acceleration in developments and advancements within mobile computing devices. Service providers and device manufacturers, carriers, and retailers have developed business models in some cases encouraging the purchase of new devices, with some customers electing to purchase or replace new devices, such as new cell phones and smart phones, multiple times per year to keep pace with the latest models and feature offerings. Aside from the financial commitment of purchasing multiple devices, migrating and reproducing data and programs from one mobile device to another newer device can be difficult and inconvenient.
Mobile computing devices can connect to multiple different networks using a variety of protocols. Mobile computing devices exist that are adapted to connect to WiFi networks, wireless broadband networks (such as 3G, 4G, LTE, and other cellular networks), as well as short range networks such as BLUETOOTH piconets. Peripheral devices have been developed for mobile computing devices such as smartphones and other mobile phones, such as BLUETOOTH hands-free headset devices, allowing a user to send and receive voice data to their mobile phone using the headset device.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.